In the past, there have been known traps for wildlife which use their mouths to take bait, for example, mousetraps. However, in recent years, damage due to wildlife other than mice such as raccoons, civets, and monkeys has been increasing. This is because of the spread of the habitats of such wildlife. The cause is the increasing sparsity of people living in mountainous areas due to depopulation and the increasing ability of wildlife to adapt to human habitats. Among these wildlife as well, in particular raccoons have a high likelihood of acting as carriers for raccoon roundworms, rabies, leptospirosis, and other infectious diseases which also afflict human beings and livestock. Their current habitats are encroaching on the large cities, so their trapping and relocation have been urgent topics in wildlife control. To deal with damage due to such wildlife, in particular to trap the hugely damaging raccoons, a trapping cage which utilizes the habits of raccoons is disclosed in PLT 1.
The trapping cage which is disclosed in PLT 1 is a wire cage made of metal which is provided with a front door which shuts when trapping a raccoon and a usually closed back door and which has a bait tray provided at the top near the back door. Bait is placed at the bait tray, and the front door closes when a raccoon enters the cage and takes the bait. That is, in the trapping cage which is disclosed in PLT 1, when a raccoon enters the cage and tries to take the bait by using its two hands to pull forward the bait cage in which the bait is contained, a wire rope which is connected to the bait cage is pulled and the lock holding the front door open is released whereupon the front door shuts. Further, the trapped raccoon is driven into an independent carry cage which can be attached adjoining the back door in the state where the back door is opened and the carry cage is detached from the trapping cage and transported elsewhere.